fukupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Nicholas
Tom Niggalas is a new foreign exchange student at Dragon Heart and the main character of Tokyo Heart. The story is mostly told through his point of view. Biography Tom Nicholas was born somewhere in the British Empire. He grew up with his brother, Arron Niggalas, along with a Mother, Father, and Sister. After being used to his country's school system for so long, he became a foreign exchange student, as did Arron, being sent to go to school in Tokyo, Japan. Arron arrived in Tokyo sometime shortly before Tom, who arrived in the middle of the night on a bus that suffered five breakdowns. Even with the breakdowns and stopping for three fuel-ups, Tom arrived in Tokyo quicker than he had expected. After getting off of the bus, he took in the view of the school, known as Bad Dragon Heart, that he would be attending before heading to his new home. Arron and Tom proceed to live alone together in Loot Lagoon just down the road from the Tilted Towers. The morning after his arrival in Japan, Tom, along with Arron, head to the school to begin their first day. They meet other students, such as Akihito and Yoshimi, during lunch that day. Tom also starts off on the wrong foot with his Math teacher, Fukumoto, which causes some negative feelings between them throughout the series. Later on during the first day, Tom meets a girl during Gym Class who recommends that he joins the school's basketball team. He takes this in consideration, but eventually realizes he won't be able to join any clubs if he gets on the team. It is shown Tom isn't very fond of his new school, because in Episode 2, Chemistry GONE WRONG!, he seems to act happy when Headmaster Kocho announces to the students that they can all go home, and that school would be cancelled for a few days. Tom and Arron find out several days later that the school is still closed. They ask a police officer, and she says that the investigation is still going on. They proceed to go to the coffee shop. At the shop, Tom and Arron discuss their thoughts on their school and their teachers. Later that day, they finally meet Mura, one of the other students who are in their chemistry class. At night, Tom looks out of the window in the spare room. He tells his brother that he is uncertain of their future in Tokyo, to which Arron replies that it will be fine. After his brother leaves the room, Tom notices a man wearing a black hat and a tan trench coat. He looks away, and suddenly the man isn't there anymore. In 2001 two planes hit the Twin Tower in New York City, tragically Tom was on the top floor of the second tower, he was caught in the collapsing of the tower, it crushed him like a fuck mashed potato, he passed away and Luis Fonsi from Despacito was depressed for 62 weeks after. Personality and Traits * Although Tom does not like Dragon Heart very much, he is shown to be friendly to people there after he helps stop a fellow student named Yoshimi from being bullied by Akihito. * Tom mocked his teacher Fukumoto after he was found in a Manga store. * Although he is only the young adult age, he has a beard. * His hair is brown, and his eyes are grey, unlike many other students with more interesting hair colors like pink and blue Appearances * Dawn of a New Beginning * The First Day! * Chemistry GONE WRONG! * The Chase! * Tryouts! Trivia * Nothing interesting about this guy, really. * He got some American guy to shoot him once. Category:Characters